The Legend of Neo
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: The little Knights-in-Training sat in a deformed circle, slowly passing the thick book around as they finished reading aloud. Well, what were they doing? Research for their essay about the history of the 37th Sun Knight, of course! The story of the strongest Sun Knight in history; now this ought to be an interesting read, right?


**Ahahahahaha, new story. I haven't wrote anything for LSK in such a long time! *O* I feel kind of ashamed. ;v; But anyways, you'll be glad to hear that a chapter for Childish is underway! However, I haven't started writing anything for Lost Legend yet, simply because there had been not enough reviews for the second chapter. ***_**cough cough hint review hint**_*** ;v; So it got booted further down my list of priorities. Which basically means, if you want the next chapter, review. ;v;**

**Anyways, time for The Legend of Neo! I don't see much about Neo, or the 37****th**** generation (although we do see some of them, so I pray I'll portray them well) and the 36****th**** generation is even harder to imagine, so it kind of popped up when I was daydreaming. XD Please enjoy, guys!~**

**Disclaimer: …One day I'll become rich enough to buy LSK. XD But nope, right now it belongs to the amazing Yu Wo!**

**ENJOY!~**

**-(*+*)-**

This is a continent filled with many different kinds of religions.

On this continent, "god" is not that flimsy, dubious entity or a name that one uses only when yelling for help. Gods are real, and a number of them exist.

Some gods are pretty weak. Of course, when we say "weak", we mean by the standards of the gods. (After all, a weak god would probably still be extremely strong compared with humans and other earth-dwellers.) Other gods are exceedingly strong. As the strength of a god is largely derived from the amount of the god's believers, the number of believers is basically the crucial factor determining how strong or how weak a god is.

As such, the gods often resemble petite angry gangsters fighting over territory as they desperately attempt to extend the influence of their own religions.

However, if in order to extend their religions' influence, the gods were to carelessly use their powers on the continent and end up conflicting with other gods, it wouldn't be too long before the entire continent disappeared from existence entirely.

In order to avoid such a situation, the mightiest gods among them all established "the Contract of the Gods". All of the gods were thus forbidden from directly using their divine powers on the continent itself. Their only option was to invest their powers in some of their followers, who would then wield that power in their stead.

In this way, the multitude of religions began to flourish.

One of the best-known faiths of all is that of the God of Light's, under the jurisdiction of the Church of the God of Light. Although the Church of the God of Light is no longer as renowned and influential as it used to be due to the growing influence of the God of War and the Shadow God, it is still as they say: a dead camel is still bigger than a horse.

As such, even though it is no longer as widespread as before, and though the number of believers diminishes with each passing year, ten out of ten people will still name the religion of Light when asked for the most ancient and traditional faith of all.

Everyone knows that the best-known aspect of the religion of Light is the Twelve Holy Knights, with the positions passed down through the generations.

The most famous of them all, which everyone knows – whether you are a follower of the God of Light or a three-year-old child – is the one they call the man closest to perfection itself, the Sun Knight.

The Sun Knight is the leader of the Twelve Holy Knights, the spokesperson for the God of Light, and he always wears a gentle smile as incandescent as the sun. He has a compassionate heart, believes that all humans are inherently kind, and he will never give up on any human soul.

More than any other Sun Knight, the thirty-seventh generation Sun Knight is widely held to have been the strongest Sun Knight in history. It has even been said that he was the God of Light's personal fighter and that his exploits require many long epics to be fully narrated.

He terminated the Angel of Death and literally prevented the death of the world. Not to forget that he also fought a lich and sealed a precious treasure…

That's right! This story is about the thirty-seventh generation Sun Knight.

From here on, let us witness his noble exploits together. It all began from the first conversation between the young thirty-seventh generation Sun Knight and his great teacher, the thirty-sixth generation Sun Knight…

**-(*+*)-**

"My dear child, from this day forth you are the successor to the position of Sun Knight. So long as you stand firm in the face of tribulation, grow in courage with each trial you encounter, and defend your knight's honor no matter what difficulty or temptation you face, you will receive from my hands the title of Sun Knight the day you come of age."

"…Hey Teacher, may I recant my decision?"

"No!"

"…Why?"

"…Because then I'll lose my bet with the Pope…"

"…"

**-(*+*)-**

14 year-old Grisia, the young Sun Knight in-training, looked up from the page with a small sigh. He stood up and lifted the thick book with unconcealed difficulty as his arms began to tremble.

A minute passed. And then another. Finally, Georgo, the young Earth Knight in-training, couldn't stand it any longer. He swiped away Grisia's burden with a huff as he gave his future leader a look of pure disbelief.

"You call yourself a knight? You should have signed up to be a cleric instead with your physical capabilities, which by the way, is none."

Thankfully for Georgo, his teacher was nowhere in sight. After all, if his teacher was ever present in one of Georgo's 'Grisia-insulting-sessions', he would have been livid. After all, 'the whole continent knows that the Earth Knight is best friends with the Sun Knight'!

_Then again, if Grisia's teacher Neo, the strongest Sun Knight in history, saw how Grisia couldn't even lift a book…_

Unsurprisingly, Grisia only smiled brightly. He opened his mouth to perhaps insult Georgo in a well-made speech praising the God of Light when…Ceo, the young Storm Knight in-training hurriedly cut him off.

"Georgo! Just start reading the next chapter! All our teachers expect us to know the history of the 37th generation's Sun Knight in the shortest time possible! Anyways, every time Grisia talks I'll get a headache…" He mumbled the last part to himself, already looking tired just at the _thought_ of Grisia's convoluted speech.

Grisia blinked and obediently closed his mouth before smiling brightly –a bit _too_ brightly– at his blue haired brother. Ceo immediately shivered and groaned. "…I bet I'll be doing more favors for you soon…" He muttered to himself dejectedly.

Georgo impatiently sighed, opening the thick book to the 1st chapter. He beckoned all the Knights back to him. Obediently, Grisia and Ceo sat back down next to a fidgeting Blaze and a smiling Leaf. Cloud was, of course, nowhere in sight (However, had that been a really pale hand…?). The Knights from the Cold-Hearted Faction sat down stiffly as well, stopping whatever they had started to do when Grisia had stopped reading.

Seeing everyone settling down, Georgo cleared his throat before beginning to read aloud.

"Chapter 1…"

**-(*+*)-**

**Hmm, how was it? Anyways, leave your thoughts in a review!~ :3 It'll only be updated when it reaches a certain quota of reviews. ;v; Sorry, too many priorities right now.**

**Next chapter will be much longer! This is just the prologue LOL. XD Anyhow, see you next time, guys!**

**Remember to review! Bye guys!**


End file.
